


The batcave of ideas

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Swearing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: Alternate universes time travel the bat family young justice and moreWhat could go wrong?





	1. Young justice alternate realities

****

Young justice alternate realities

As usual it was Wally's fault 

The speedster was pacing at super speed looking at everyone else in the room Miss Martian was sat next to Superboy who was watching the static on the screen while Aqualad was at the sink getting a glass of water and Artemis....well she looked ready to punch the speedster in the face.  


"I'm bored !" Wailed kid flash

"If your bored why don't you go train for once" retorted Artemis

"My friends..." Aqualad started to say

"Well I would train if Rob was here but he hasn't been by in forever" yelled kf

"It's only been four days and your not the only person here who misses Rob" cried Artemis

"What's going on in here?" Black canary asked entering the room the teens stared at her 

"Wally started it" said Artemis stubbornly 

"Did not" replied Kid Flash

"Quit acting like a five year old your one of the oldest here" Artemis stated

"OK I know what will help how about a mission" said black canary trying to distract them she did not want the cave in ruins and arrows in the walls again

"What kind of mission?" asked Aqualad

"The usual look after some alien tech till the league return from off world its already here its next to the main computer in the training area all I ask is you don't mess with it" stated canary smiling

As Black Canary walked away kid flash simirked

"Don't think about it Wally" Miss Martian said turning to the speedster

"Remember last time we had alien tech here you messed with it and ended up sending robin into the middle of world war two and put Megan in a coma for a day" Superboy recalled folding his arms and looking straight at the annoying speedster debating weather to punch him or let Artemis do it  
All hell was anbout to break lose when the zeta tube announced

 

RECOGNISED ROBIN B-0-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting works i have not finished yet or only have an idea for if you would like one continued into a full work just say


	2. Jla therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas and want me to write a story on them email me

"Really?" Flash asked shocked 

"Really" superman confirmed

" what are you talking about now? " wonder woman asked entering the room and sitting next to superman 

"Superman decided it would be fun to get the leauge to go to a therapist as well as the bat family" flash blurted out 

"He good luck with the last one" hawkgirl said 

flash jumped he hadn't heard her enter the room 

"Trying to get the bat and his family to go to therapy is like trying to get wally not to eat food" hawkgirl continued

Flash laughed 

"That's so true" flash agreed 

"I'm curious if we are are all going how will it be done?" Wonder woman inquired 

" Leauge in the morning the team in the afternoon and bats at night " Superman said smiling 

 

"That's a good idea but I think they do it like alphabetically or something" hawkgirl  
said flying over to flash and taking the cola he was about to drink out of his hand 

"Hey!" Flash cried 

Wonder woman smiles and the others ignore flash 

"I still say it's a good idea what could go wrong?" Superman said optimistically

" i can think of a few things... " hawkgirl started to say


	3. The mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from the p.o.v of helena waynei

I look up to that case the case with my father's legacy his mantle inside 

The cape 

The cowl 

Once worn by a great man now gone 

But Gotham still has a batman

Gotham still has its dark knight

Jason is robin again we get along great even though he is a few years older than me 

I smile as I see him and slide in my leather jacket and slip on my cowl 

It doesn't matter that I'm a girl

It doesn't matter that I am young

I am batman 

And right now my city needs me


	4. Mystery girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening to the mystery girl a fic in progress

She first appeared in Gotham but not how'd you expect

She didn't show up in a fancy car

She didn't respond to the light 

She didn't show in the middle of a fight 

The first time she appeared she saved the dark knights life


	5. Road trip gone wrong

Jason Todd p.o.v

I left Gotham for a reason I didn't want anyone to follow me so I got on a coach and headed outside Gotham to bludhaven before anyone noticed I was gone

But as the coach but metropolis Clark fucking Kent got on and that guy doesn't know the meaning of the word secret 

Half an hour later half the police force in the country is following the coach 

I'm really nervous

Then the guy sat next to me pulls down his hood to reveal 

The joker....


	6. Murder

A bone chilling scream travelled down the alley

Followed by the sickening thud of a dead weight

The old cloctower tolled midnight

Another victim of the murderer plaguing the city...

The murderer is a cold blooded killer who has never been caught or seen.They are fast swift and near silent a pro killer.they kill by slitting the victims throat or stabbing them no evidence is left behind.The police try to find the killer but it's no use they won't be found unless they want to be.The reason everyone feared this killer you never knew who they would go after next the victims were random and appeared all over the city.Their kill count was already in the hundreds


	7. Jason's Halloween

Halloween in Gotham city 

Even more freaks out here than usual i thought to myself then I look at the sky it's also a full moon tonight which means I'm probably gonna run into that wolf worshiping cult at some point today go figure I check my guns to make sure they are loaded when my phone goes off 

"What do you want dickhead?" I asked

"Is that anyway to greet your adorable brother?" Dic k responded

" would a bullet be better? " I asked sarcastically

"Anyway bruce is having a massive Halloween party at the manor tonight just for heroes are you comming?" Dick asked 

" no way" I respond   
"Huntress will be there" dick said slyly 

"She won't I know she is not even in gotham" I reply

"Damn well I guess Tim will have to be the zombie robin we prank bruce with" dick said sighing

"What" I say shocked 

"Bruce doesn't know it's you under the helmet" dick reminded me

"I'm game" I reply heeded for the manor 

"Also Roy will be there" dick yells at me

This is gonna be fun


	8. Fear

All of us fear something

be it Spiders snakes birds planes lightning or heights 

All of us fear something 

Even heroes 

Nobody is ever truly fearless 

But that doesn't make you a coward 

Being afraid is normal

It's human

It's a part of who we are 

It doesn't make you a coward though

What makes you a coward is if you let that fear controll you and run away

But if your strong enough to overcome it 

To face your fear head on and say I ain't afraid of you 

That takes true courage and strength 

And that's what makes a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An inspirational speech Jason or dick would probably give


	9. Who's Jason ?

It was your typical night in gotham city two face had robbed a bank penguin was selling guns and poision ivys plants were causing a mess all over the place 

Unfortunately for Jason Todd it was also the night he was captured by black mask who has figured out he must have worked for batman at some point and hoped he could torture of our of Jason 

"Go to hell" jason spat at black mask 

"He's a strong one alright" mask said impressed 

And Jason was he had been shot stabbed whipped punched and kicked and he still hadn't given them a word 

"Look kid I don't wanna have to call the expert ok" mask pleaded 

"Who" Jason said with a smirk 

"Give us 5 minutes" deathstroke said walking into the room 

silently everyone left 

"Guess we do this the hard way" deathstroke said menacingly

Jason just rolled his eyes 

 

5 hours later 

 

"He's over here" Tim cried looking over the bleeding unconscious form of red hood 

"Your gonna be ok son" bruce said sprinting to the batmobile

 

Sometime later in the batcave 

"He's waking up" Tim whisperd

"I'll get father" Damian responded 

" Jason you ok" dick asked 

Jason looked confused but just as bruce walked in he spoke 

"Who the fuck is jason?" ...


	10. Awesome alfared

"Alfared the leauge is conning over today when they arrive could you please direct them to the batcave?" Bruce asked 

" of course master bruce " Alfred replied 

It was thanksgiving and this year the justice leauge were spending it with bruce because they thought he needed more people around at this time of year 

"Hello alfared" Diana said conning through the door 

"Evning madam" he responded 

All the leaugers did the same thing apart from flash 

"You live in a mansion" flash said 

"And I though master bruce was the detective" Alfred responded 

 

Later on Clark decided to take the party to the ballroom but shortly after armed men blew through the wall the leauge couldn't do anything because of their secret identity 

There were only about 10 guys so Alfred proceeded to walk by them with a sweeping brush 

"I suggest you leave" Alfred said glaring at the tallest man 

"No way grandad dumbo" one of the men said 

"He's weak and pathetic ignore him and take the valuables" the leader commanded 

Alfred leapt into action using the broom as a weapon 

"Shoot him!" One guy cries

" i ain't shooting a grandpa" another responds 

Soon all the men are on the ground 

"How's that for weak and pathetic?" Alfared asked

" Wow" flash gawped 

"Ditto" green lantern said 

" he is a badass " plastic man gasped

"He's awsome" Clark agreed 

"That's my dad" bruce said so quietly only Clark heard it


	11. Never have i ever part 1

"Ok Jason kori here's what we are going to do we are gonna suit up go to mount justice and demand they play never have i ever with us or Jason will unleash a horde of deamons" Roy said excited

" 1 only you guys know I am alive 2 I'm an antihero and 3 I can't summon deamons " Jason responded 

"You were like a bat Jesus the other day" Roy pointed out 

"Please Jason I want to have fun" starfire pleaded 

"Fine but we go as villans and tell them we will summon zombies not deamons ok?" Jason responded 

Roy and cory nodded yes and emerged from their rooms Roy was dressed all in black with a matching bow arrows quiver and full face mask 

"Prometheus?" Jason asked 

" green arrows worst enemy" Roy replied smiling typical Roy 

Starfire emerged from her room dressed as her sister blackfire 

'it is fun to pretend to be someone else" starfire commented 

Starfire had even coloured her hair so she looked like her sister 

"Then there is me" Jason said putting on his helmet as Roy put in his mask 

___________________________________________________________________

My justice 

"So you have any threes" conner asked wally 

" Your to good at this! " wally cried throwing his cards on the table everyone was gathered in the room watching canary had just debriefed them and they decided to have a tournament of go fish before they got changed 

"Intruder alert!" The caves alarm sounded 

the whole team quite literally dropped what they were doing as there people emerged from the zetatube 

The first figure walked into the room 

"Blackfire!" Beast not called in disbelief

" on great the annoyance is here" backfire retorted 

Then Prometheus emerged and everyone has a full on freak out 

"Everyone calm down your going to do something for us or he is going to summon a buch of zombies and maybe even some deamons" Prometheus yelled pointing backwards 

Finally red hood emerged from the zeta tube 

"He can do that" robin gasped 

Red hood nodded his head 

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Artemis 

" never have i ever " backfire replied a glint in her eye this would be fun 

Blackmail material Roy thought 

Why did I agree to this? Jason asked himself


	12. The Hunter

"God I hate it!" Jason yelled at Roy who was laying down on the sofa with a bottle of cola in his hand

" Jason we know you don't like it but what else can we do? " Roy asked 

"Anything except go to a meeting with the justice leauge they will recognise me in a heartbeat Roy" Jason screamed 

" wait i am the only one who knows you are alive? " Roy asked stunned 

"Yes" Jason admitted shamefully

Roy ran up to his friend and gave him a hug he then proceeded to down his cola and walk over to a pannel in the wall he pressed his hand to it and a secret compartment opend up 

"I call it the Hunter" roy said gesturing to the suit inside 

the suit inside was dark black extreme armour a jacket opens up with holsters all on the inside for knives a belt with a ridiculous amount of pouches full of ammo just below the belt were twin holsters with pistols in anf there were some knee pads to provide extra protection that each held a hidden compartment where a small knife was hidden the suit had the ability to store electric charges and redistribute them through the gloves on the back was a quiver full of arrows and a sheath for the sword as well as a now on the chest was extreme armour more than batma n had but overall the suit was lightweight and flexible 

"Unfortunately it only has a facemask" Roy sighed 

Jason looked to the red helmet with a bomb in it that he had been working on 

"Got any black paint?" Jason asked Roy 

Roy suited up and Jason joined him slipping on his newly black helmet

"Badass!" Roy shrieked 

" let's do this" Jason's distorted voice came through the helmet and they walked into the room where the league was

Just picture the scene in deadpool where it's deadpool colosus and megasonic walking while x gon give it to ya plays in the background and you will get the idea


	13. The mechanic

Damian tried his bike for the fifth time and it still wouldn't start "oh shit!" He yelled wondering how he was going to get home he absaloutley refused to ride with drake or Grayson 

" what's wrong? " dick asked concerned his brother rarely said the word shit

"My bike won't start" Damian moaned 

"Bummer" Tim said 

Damian glared at him 

"Tim go to the cave and inform bruce and alfar ed what has happened I will try to fix this" dic k said with a smile on his face while talking control of the situation

"Ok" Tim agreed and he sped off on his dark red motorcycle

20 minutes later ...

"You have made it worse Grayson do you know anyone who can fix a bat cycle since you obviously can't " Damian quipped

Dick agreed with Damian and thought long and hard "Well jason....knew a mechanic who could work wonders" dick choked out it was still hard to say Jason's name 

15 minutes later they rolled up at the garage a tough looking guy with piercings and tattoos and enough muscle he looked like banes younger brother glared at them 

"This the guy?" Damian asked dick slightly overwhelmed 

" i never met Jason 's mechanic" dic k admitted 

Damian rolled his eyes 

"Oh nightwing I didn't recognise you for a second there you looking for the second robins mechanic he was a good kid God bless his soul of you ask me I think the two were more then friends anyway she's back there" the guy called pointing and disappearing behind the counter 

"She?" Damian asked confusesd

Dick shrugged his shoulders and the two walked into the room the man had pointed at they can see the batmobile in the middle of a room and then a kid comes out from under it she is in black trainers black leggings a black short sleeved top and she had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail 

"Robin nightwing your in time I just finished fixing the batmobile can you call your dad to pick it up also tell him I fixed his grapple and gave it a speed boost" the girl asked walking over to a wall covered in some plans 

"You didn't even look at us" Damian said shocked how had the girl known who they were 

"The second robin came to me with his stuff all the time then batman started to come occasionally" the girl explained as she looked at damian's bike her time changed "what happens to this bike agent A mesaged saying the only problem was it wouldn't start" she said shocked 

"I tried to fix it" dick admitted shyly

"And failed" Damian retorted 

" gotta say I agree with robin wait I'm sorry I totally forgot I don't give my real name but my street name is karis" she said

"We will leave you to your work" Damian said dragging his brother out of the room before he could flirt with the girl 

"She's a bad bitch and she has a nice ass!" Nightwing said as soon as they were out the room and

" you know I can here you! " kari called from the other room 

"Carp!" Dic k exclaimed 

" Why don't you go best up punks or something I'll call you when I'm done" Mark said 

Dick and Damian nodded and heeded out to do just that


	14. Never have I ever part 2

Together the three 'villans' got the team sitting in a circle 

"How do we play never have i ever?" Megan asked 

" oh this will be fun" Prometheus commented 

"We go around the circle and say never have i ever and then the person says something they have or haven't done if you have done it you drink if you haven't done it you don't drink" beast boy interrupted 

"Sweet I know what I'm gonna say!" Wally yelled 

Arte!is slapped him in the back of the head thinking 

"Conner can go first" red hood said sitting down 

"Never have I ever deliberately done drugs" conner said 

Prometheus wally and Baldur drank 

"Kaldur why?" Zatana asked 

" it was a party everyone was doing it" kaldur reasoned 

Prometheus was happy his phone and Jason's helmet were recording list 

"Never have I ever made a quip while fighting" backfire said 

Everyone drank them and laughed 

"Never have I ever seen robin without his mask" Artemis said deviously

Red hood robin nightwing and wally drank luckily nobody saw red drink 

"Never have I ever had a girlfirend" wally said 

All the boys and zatana drank 

"It was drunk spin the bottle" zatana answerd

"Never have I ever seen batman dance" robin piped up 

Nightwing and red hood drank 

"Again I was robin it...." Nightwing trailed off 

" i was there that night I saw it to omg the 60's dancing"

"Agreed" nightwing said 

"Never have I ever been called crazy" wonder girl spoke up 

Everyone drank 

"Who isn't crazy" tempest said


	15. I remember (short song)

I remember what you said 

I remember what you did 

Even though it's years ago I still remember it 

You held me in your arms 

Said it'll be okk

You drove me to school and said have a nice day 

I wanna remember the good times I wanna keep them in my heart 

As time time goes by you drift away 

Fighting all day 

No time for me 

No time for love 

No time for your son and his books 

No time for me no time for love 

No to for our love

You push me away 

I do something stupid 

And now I'm gone 

Now I'm gone 

Now I'm gone

I'm gonna keep an eye on you 

Everything's gonna be ok 

Don't mourn me 

Live to fight another day 

I remember what you said i remember what you did

Even though it's years ago 

I love you good it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason's song to bruce just after he dies in the warehouse (in my mind anyway)


	16. Dark (short song)

I used to think friends were just for you 

I was the lone warrior

While you were in the team 

I don't play well with others

I'm not very nice 

I'm not like your friend's

They are light 

While I am the darkness deep inside of your soul

I am the darkness of the night 

I am the shadow around the corner 

I am the threat above your head 

They would not like me 

They would not be my friend 

For I am darkness

They are light

We were never meant to meet 

You are light 

I am dark 

That's why we must be kept apart 

You are light

I am dark

That's why we must be kept apart 

I don't want it to be this way 

I don't wanna hurt you 

I don't wanna cause any pain 

I want you to enjoy having friends 

You are light 

I am dark 

That's why we must be kept apart

You are light

I am dark

That's why we must be kept apart

We are complete opposites 

You bring Then hope 

I bring them fear 

Your the public hero 

I'm the vigilante

No-one wants to work with me 

You are light

I am dark

That's why we must be kept apart

You are light

I am dark 

I am fear

You are not 

You are hope 

You are light 

I am dark 

That's why we must be kept apart

We're as different as the night from day 

I am dark 

Yet we're friend's

I will always be there 

You are light

I am dark

You are light

I am dark 

Nothing 

Nothing 

Can keep this duo apart


	17. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing p.o.v

They say time heals all wounds...

They lied 

Jason has been dead for years yet it hurts just as much now as it did on the day I found out 

These days I try to forget I try to let time heals the wounds but if anything...

Time makes them worse 

I start to dwell on it thinking 

What could I have done different?

Why didn't I go with him?

Why didn't I stop him?

Why am I still alive?

That last question has been haunting me for a while now if all I feel is pain why should I really hav to feel anything at all?

The first time was an accident I tripped and I cut my hand in the edge of a dumpster as I got up sure it was still pain but it was a different kind of pain a pain i knew how to deal with a pain that was normal 

It wasn't drastic at first if just deliberately walk into doors and bash into things and slam my head against the wall 

But after a while that stopped working 

I refused to drink or take drugs to slove my problem I knew they would just make it worse 

The first time I didn't even realise what I had done until I started bleeding 

Then I realised Jason wouldn't want me to do this 

He would want me to live 

I was being selfish


	18. Idea 1

No batman no superman no wonder woman no justice leauge with the rest of the world's heroes depowerd or to afraid to do anything

They are not 

6 extraordinary girls 

Poison ivy   
Catwoman  
Harley quinn  
Huntress  
Batgirl   
Black canary

Take the fight to the bad guys 

Move over boys the girls are taking over 

 

Should I turn this into a fic or just leave it as an idea?


	19. Shadows memorial song

This emptiness inside is not new 

It's been there since I lost you 

You were my best friend but now your gone

To save our world 

You sacrificed yourself 

You got a brave heart 

Your our warrior 

The best of us so far 

Your our warrior 

Your our hero tonight 

Your our warrior 

Your our best friend 

Now your gone 

Racing to save us from harm 

You don't even think twice 

Your sacrifice won't be in vain 

I promise you my friend 

Your our warrior 

You got a good heart 

Your noir warrior 

Racing to save us from harm 

Your our nuclear storm 

Your our star in the sky 

You got a brave heart 

You got a good soul 

But people hurt you 

People left you alone

We always were 

And always be 

Proud to be your friend 

Even after the end 

Now your gone 

Savings from harm 

We know you doing come back 

But hope is in our hearts 

We will always miss you 

But you stand tall

A hero to us all 

You stand tall 

A hero to us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who shadow is read my work [ what did you do this time?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537544/chapters/33589512)


	20. Hurt (short song)

I got these tingles down my spine

Something going on just ain't right 

I turn around

I see you there 

Time it seems 

To go slow 

I feel it in my bones 

I know where this is gonna go 

Before I think twice

I punch you in the face 

Feel my rage 

Feel my hurt 

Feel my heart crashing to the dirt 

Feel my rage

Feel my hurt 

Feel the pain of a broken heart 

You lied to me 

You broke my heart in two 

In two 

But I'll never stop surviving

I'm moving on 

I'm getting over you 

Don't you see 

Feel my rage 

Feel my hurt 

Feel my heart crashing to the dirt 

All the lies 

All the cheats 

But now your the one alone 

Not me


	21. Batfam texts part 1

Messages From Dick

Hi Jay 

(Jason)Wtf do you want   
Come on jaybird don't be like that   
(Jason)...  
So what you doing   
(jason)Going home  
Little late isn't it did you get drunk with Roy again   
(jason)No  
Really  
(Jason)I got kidnapped by joker and almost died again   
Oh Jay   
(jason)Fuck!  
What   
(jason)He found me   
Jay!  
(jason)I will probably die dick!  
Jay  
Jaybird  
Jason


	22. Red hood and red X

Red hood and red X

Jason returned to his apartment after another close call with Bruce seriously he gets injured in a fight with clayface then batman comes and beats the living shit out of him 

'not cool' Jason thought to himself as he slammed the door quickly realising something was wrong her drew his guns and turned on the light and there just chilling on the sofa like they owned the place was red X

"Hey hood long time no see" X greeted 

"What do you want red?" Jason asked just wanting to go to bed 

" i wanted to talk to you about dick jason" X responded 

Jason's eyes grew wide X knew who dick was and who he was so X probably knew who batman was as well (not like he cared or anything)

"The dickhead has gotten in crosshairs with slade again I started the whole red X their thing so I only had to be a small time criminal but could still know what was going on whether we like to admit it or not we still care about our brother" X stated 

"I know what you mean I do something similar but what can I say shooting people is to much fun wait hold on a sec jayla? Is that you?" Jason asked shocked 

" Yup only I know your identity and only you know mine" X finished not moving from her position on the sofa 

"But you look like a man and your voice?" Jason asked confused 

i swear to God Roy if it's you under that mask pulling a prank on me I wi l murder you resurect you and murder you again or maybe I will just make you see Oliver Jason thought

"Voice changer and voice acting we both know I can mimic b and slade perfectly" X finished 

" true " hood agreed 

"As for why I don't have you know girl parts well they are there but really small" X said embarrassed 

Jason laughed and laid on the corner portion of the sofa hugging X

"Let me go" X said 

"Nope I'm tired night" Jason said 

" it's morning" X responded but Jason was already asleep 

An hour later robin and the teen titans enters the apartment in jump city following the tracker they placed on the red hood 

They saw red hood. Hugging red X asleep while red x was half hanging off the sofa 

"Aww they are cute" star fire said 

"What do we do now" beast boy asked wanting to go home and play mega monkeys 8

then red hood started moving and thrashing about 

"No dad dad don't let him take me please! Dad don't leave me! No no no no no you can't be real you can't be please just leave me alone no he would never what p-put that down aghhhhhhhhhhhh dad grandpa help me don t you dare lay a finger on her nooooooooooo sister you -You monster you killed her please just finish me alredy.You have taken everything from me just end the torment" 

red hoods voice broke the titans they knew there was a reason villans did things but the ones who were made bad by tradegy those were painfull to see

Robin ever the detective was plucking out information from what he could gather red hoods father gave him or maybe sold him to a criminal maybe slade red hood was tortured he called for his dad and grandpa but not a mother or grandmother suggesting they are distant or dead also red hood had a sister who was killed by said criminal and as a result he became depressed and his mind broke creating red hood well it was a good theory anyway 

Red X started and fell off the sofa 

"Ow" X said his voice a monotone 

Completely ignoring the titans X went to the fridge and grabbed a cola and threw another at red hoods head 

"Wake up you last douche oh hi kids" X said offering the titans a drink 

"Is anybody else confused?" Raven asked 

" maybe it's afternoon weirdness or maybe they are infected with a go nice virus... " beast boy was about to continue his crazy theory rant but X punched him in the face

"If you weren't a criminal we would get along just fine" raven announced 

Red hood was still asleep 

"Ok fair enough i am a theif but him a criminal nah it's more of a good but gets tortured and mind control thing he can't break free yada yada mastermind gets friend to do dirty work or he'll make mind controlled person die" X finished off 

Robin eyes narrowed that was only specific and sounded like a slade plan 

A phone rang 

"Hey slade" red hood picked up waiting a moment "X it's for you" 

Well shit


	23. I just want peace (short song)

My mind won't let me rest 

Constantly putting me to the test 

I don't know how long I can take this anymore 

I'm up all night 

Things in my mind constantly

My mind keeps me awake 

The past the present the future 

And everything between 

I worry about it 

I worry about it 

All I want is peace 

All I want is a good night's sleep 

All I want is peace 

All I want is a night of peace 

I worry all day 

I worry all night 

I get no peace in this life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs are based on my real-life experiences


	24. Random description

Menacing,dark,abandoned Iced wind whipping and crashing into everything the cold hard damp pavement sneered trees russled along with the wind like a natural howling ochestra the only break in the darkness the dull orange glow of the only remaining streetlight old decayed and rusted the bench once loved now in ruins illuminated by the orange light time really does conquer all


	25. Mission x

**Happy harbour November 16th 3:45 pm**

it was an average day for the team in happy harbour wally was an idiot as always Artemis and Roy were arguing again Robin was playing video games Megan and Conner had disappeared somewhere and Kaldur was swimming in the pool and just as robin reached level 55 in his game the system announced

_Team report to the mission briefing room immediately_

The team looked at each other this was supposed to be their day off for God's sake 

"What do they want us to do now?" Kid flash moaned still tired from the mission the day before 

Artemis punched him 

"If you shut up Baywatch maybe we will be able to find out" she retorted 

"Sure thing babe" wally responded

Artemis hit him again

*Ahem*

A short cough focused the teams attention on the man in front of them surprisingly it was superman not batman 

"Batman has matters to attend to so i will be briefing you on this mission" superman said not meeting Conners eyes

The board out up with three faces a man in a red helmet a man in an orange and black helmet and a guy in a black and white mask with a red x on it 

Superman zoomed in on the image of the man in the orange mask

"This is deathstroke the terminator he is an assassin the best of the best if you find him do not engage call the leauge and wait for assistance do not engage"

Robin felt his rage rise was the same guy slade who tried to make his brother his apprentice but that was a we set only be batman and alfared knew

Superman zoomed in on the image of the man in the red helmet

"This is red hood from what we gather all we can say is he is a highly dangerous outlaw"

Roy starts to laugh 

"Is something wrong roy?" Superman asked yes he was aware he was acting like Batman but the kids paied more attention when he did and now they are laughing he should have seen that conning 

"No" Roy responded snikering these guys were in for a surprise 

Superman zoomed in on the final image 

"This is red x a teleporter so be careful when you encounter him he is working with red hood the latter of whom was last seen with deathstroke your mission is to spy on them see what they are up to a d apprehended and interogate red x he seems young so you should have no problem in this mission now go" superman finished


	26. Doki doki batfamily club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you see a walkthrough of doki doki and read comics straight after 
> 
> Italics are Jason's thoughts

"Sayori noooooooooooooo!" Dick screamed at the top of his voice 

Hearing their brother scream Tim and Damian burst into their brothers room looking for an attacker 

"What happend here Grayson?" Damian asked actually concerned 

sobbing dick pointed to his computer screen

"Guess this is your first playthrough huh" Tim said resting his hand on his brothers shoulder 

Dick nodded

"Oh well it's not like sayori was the best girl or anything" Tim finished 

"For once we agree" Damian responded 

Dick stated at his brothers in shock 

"Sayori is the best girl!" He sobbed 

" no it's natsuki" Tim responded 

His brothers just stare at him 

"Of course drake falls for the cute child is it not clear Monika is far superior to any of the other girls you imbeciles she clearly has the most power" Damian stated 

Dick stood up and Tim glared 

"Sayori!"  
" Natsuki"  
"Monika imbicilles"  
" Sayori! "  
"Natsuki!"  
" Monika"

"Shut the fuck up!" The voice echoed around the room and the brothers stopped speaking at once they thought it was bruce but they turned around to see Jason stood in the hallway they all agreed silently to never mention how he sounded exactly like bruce 

"I'm baking cookies with alfared so be quiet or you won't get any" Jason said turning to walk out the door dic k suddenly had an idea 

"Jaybird your good at modding right?" Dick said 

" ask barbara " Jason responded 

_shit babs is on holiday and if I don't do this they will annoy me and call Babs and then I'll be in for it all I want to do is spend time with alfared *sigh*_

"Why?" Jason said stopping 

" Make a mod that shows who the best girl is" tim said 

"That is not such a terrible idea drake" Damian said 

" will you stay quiet for 10 minutes? " Jason asked 

The boys looked at each other it would be hard but worth it if they got that mod 

The boys nodded

"It will take a few days for me to get started on the mod but I'll try to hurry 

Jason closed the door and walked down the stairs 

" Yuri is best girl " he whisperd


	28. Movie night

"Comedy!" Stephanie yells at the top of her voice 

"Animated" dick screams 

"Sci-fi or superpowers" Tim says 

"Musical" Damian said 

"Time travel" Barbara inputted 

Sick of his siblings squabble Jason approached the tv put in the movie pressed play and turned off the lights everyone stated at him then looked at the screen as the title showed up 

_**teen titans go to the movies** _

That should shut everyone up Jason thought as he say down 

An hour later everyone was in stitches and perfectly happy 

Looks like Jason gets to chose the movie from now on


	30. Ashes (Jason Todd)

Jason perched on his favourite gargoyle looking over the city it was something he used to do so the time as robin and though he hated to admit it those times were not that bad but he could never go back not after everything he's done things could never go back to how they were before. He took a breath

**What's left to say?  
These prayers ain't working anymore**

_bruce left him all alone in that warehouse he never came_

**Every word shot down in flames  
What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?  
I'm losing my voice calling on you**

_the crowbar swung again Jason called out for him but the batman didn't come_

**Cause I've been shaking  
I've been bending backwards till I'm broke  
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke**

_no matter how hard he tried he was never good enough he wasn't the golden boy he would always be in his shadow never good enough_

**Let beauty come out of ashes  
Let beauty come out of ashes  
And when I pray to God all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes**

_he burned to death in that explosion he should have been ashes he came back he was a monster was he even a human anymore he couldn't be after what he's done_

**Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?  
'Cause I need you here, woah**

_He was no good he needed someone to save him but nobody would because his soul didn't deserve saving_

**Cause I've been shaking  
I've been bending backwards till I'm broke  
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke**

_he never got to make anything of himself never got to live his life_

**Let beauty come out of ashes  
Let beauty come out of ashes  
And when I pray to God all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes?  
Can beauty come out of ashes?**

Jason stopped and stated at the ground 

Unknown to jason a figure stood in a nervy rooftop a year flowing from underneath his cowl how had he not seen his son needed him?


End file.
